


here, kitty kitty

by peterandhispirate



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, cuddling with a cat (so even better), josh is awkward n cute, look something happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterandhispirate/pseuds/peterandhispirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, uh, my name's Josh and I... I think I found your cat?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	here, kitty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this an intermission from all the pain I've been throwing your way, haha. This is the first sadness-free thing I've posted thus far. Enjoy it, my frens; as always, feedback is greatly appreciated! :)

Tyler had just about reached his breaking point.

After a whole week of pacing and fretting and calling his mom (fifteen times) only for her to say something like "I'm sure he's fine, now stop crying," there was still no sign. No luck.

How many posters had he put up? Too many. Too many posters. Thirty-five, if you want to get technical.

But, despite all of this, he hadn't received one phone call. Not _one_.

And cats don't just _vanish_ , right? Because he was starting to believe that this was some Twilight Zone shit or something.

Or maybe his cat just hated every bone in his scrawny body and hit the road the first chance he got.

Which happened to be seven days ago when Tyler left the window open. He regretted it now, obviously. Why didn't he just use the air conditioning or something? Who even used _windows_ to stay cool anymore?

Well, him, apparently.

The point was, he had gone through several boxes of tissues within the last week - yes, that's how hard this had hit him - and he couldn't just _get another cat_. He had formed a deep, emotional bond with Leonardo DiCatrio (don't laugh okay) and that's not something you can just throw away.

He was thinking about contacting the FBI or something to report a missing person (that just happened to be furry and weighed ten pounds) when the phone rang.

Never had he moved so fast in his life. Honestly, an Olympic track runner had nothing on him.

He didn't even bother trying to sound cool and collected when he answered the call, squeaking out a hysterical "Yes? Hello?"

"Hey, Ty, it's your mom. Just wanted to check in. Did you find Leo yet?"

He visibly deflated, like he was a balloon that some asshole had poked a hole in. And this asshole happened to be his mom. "No, Mom, I haven't."

He sort of zoned out when she started ranting about how she had killed yet another bouquet of roses, even though she had carefully watered and cared for them, which he highly doubted. All he could think about was his beloved cat, wandering the cold, dark, dangerous streets all alone-

His phone erupted into more ringing, cutting his mother off before she could complain about Nancy from next door being a passive-aggressive bitch. Half of him wanted to keep his expectations low, and the other half was having an emotional breakdown.

"Sorry Mom, I'll have to call you back!" he yelped, and seconds later: "I, uh- Hello?"

"Hey, uh, my name's Josh and I... I think I found your cat?"

Tyler then decided that this Josh guy must be a literal angel sent to Earth to rescue kitties and make his life a hell of a lot easier.

"Holy shit! Really? Oh my- you found my cat. You found my cat!" Tyler was all but screeching at that point, hopping up and down with the phone clutched lovingly to his chest. He might have started crying. Sue him.

"Heh, um, yeah I... I found your cat. Do you wanna come pick him up? I can give you my address-"

Tyler already had a pen and paper at the ready. "If you don't mind."

 

He pulled into a driveway with way too many pot holes, but it was still the best driveway in existence, because it belonged to the man who had rescued his beloved feline.

Someone - probably Josh himself - was already lingering out on the front porch with a fuzzy bundle cradled in his arms.

Tyler couldn't have parked faster, scrambling out of his car like a madman and bolting towards his baby (he nearly tripped, but he caught himself and kept right on running. Olympic runner material, remember?)

Josh was, frankly, bewildered; he handed Leonardo over to his father immediately in fear of being torn apart and stood by awkwardly with his hands stuffed in his jean pockets as Tyler held the cat close, burying his face in the soft fur and mumbling something like "ohmygodImissedyousomuch-"

Once Tyler had finished his heartfelt speech (and maybe he cried a little bit) he turned to Josh and hugged him tight. It was difficult, considering he also had a cat draped over one of his shoulders, but dammit, he was going to show the guy who reunited him with his best friend some love.

"Oh, I, um, it was nothing," Josh spluttered, face like the surface of the sun, but he embraced him back with an awkward little laugh. "Really, I..."

"Shut up and accept the fact that you saved my cat's life."

He did.

When Tyler finally pulled away, he was grinning like it was Christmas. "Oh, man, I gotta repay you somehow."

"Eh? No, it's fine, I wouldn't wanna bother you-"

"Bother me? _Dude, you saved my cat_. The least I can do is take you out to lunch or something." Leonardo DiCatrio let out a shrill _mrrow,_ obviously agreeing. "So how does that sound?"

"I- I- how does what sound?" Josh stammered helplessly, feeling utterly confused. What was even happening?

"Lunch, silly. You. Me. Lunch. Tomorrow, maybe. How does that sound?" he repeated cheerily.

"Um. And you're _sure_..." Josh mumbled bashfully, "that I wouldn't be any trouble?"

"Positive. We can get dessert, too, if you want."

It was both Tyler's excited, puppy-dog face and the mention of dessert that finally won him over. "Yeah, okay. Tomorrow."

 

Before long, one lunch turned into several - plus a few dinners - and then the lunches turned into sprawling out on Tyler's couch, Tyler snuggled against Josh, whose arms were wrapped firmly around him, never wanting to let go.

Leonardo DiCatrio was there too, of course, wiggling his way beneath an arm or perching himself on a shoulder. And Tyler would hum something like, "C'mon, Leo, you know Josh and I don't like pussy."

And Josh would laugh so hard that the cat would get concerned and hide beneath the sofa.

"It's funny," Tyler would mumble sleepily, cheek pressed against his boyfriend's chest as it vibrated gently with his laughs. "I lost my cat, but then I got him back- _and_ I got you. How great is that?"

"Pretty great, Ty," Josh murmured fondly, smiling as Tyler began to snore softly. "Pretty great."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you're having a great day/night, my frens <3


End file.
